iRowdy Pups!
by KurenaiAkanexX
Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys got turned into Puppies!  .  how cute NOT! JK blame Mojo for turning them into pups anyways they mostly spend they're times with da puffs. Mainly reds...JK XD its everyone including me as Candy XD duh thts me name XD Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to make this new story! I just watched the one episode where the puffs turn into pups by mojo jojo so I decided I wanna do a story like tht but instead the ruffs are da pups XD hehe I bet chu they might kill me ^.^ anyways hope you like it! XD**

**Ch. 1 The RowdyRuff Pups?**

**Bubbles POV**

I fought my blue counterpart, Boomer Jojo. He did changed over the years. Boomer has his blonde hair that was spiked at the ends and his deep midnite blue eyes were still the same. But the only thing different was that he has grown to 6'4 and has a muscular body.

Damn he's hot! Gasp! Bubbles control yourself! Boomer is your enemy. Your HOT enemy! Hehe…Im glad I didn't say tht out loud then Buttercup would kill me. I looked up and saw tht Boomer was just staring at me weirdly.

"um…do I have something on my face?" I said confused. "huh? Oh no..srry." He said looking down. I swear I thought I saw blush forming on his cheeks. I shrugged it off and looked to see that me and boomer were alone in the air.

We weren't really fighting but I so wanted to start a conversation with him. But he seems like he's busy thinking. I coughed quietly trying to get his attention but he seemed to distracted about something.

"Um. Boomer? You ok?" I asked. He looked up. His cheeks weren't pink anymore. " huh? Oh ya im fine…listen uh. I gotta go. See ya laterz maybe." He said flying away.

I flew back to the professors house A.K.A me and my sisters home. As I walked in I saw a note on the fridge.

Girls,

As you can see I am not here. Don't worry I will be back by tomorrow. If not then I'm dead or kidnapped….. I'm kidding. I will be still at work in America. If so then I wont be back until my work is completed. Please no funny stuff. Don't get into trouble girls. Especially you Buttercup. Blossom your in charge. Oh and I have a surprise for you when I get home.

~Professor

OMFG! KIDNA-Oh wait he said he was kidding. I sighed in relief when the professor wrote im kidding. Man he got me good! My heart stopped beating fast and went to its normal pace.

I'm so gonna kill the professor when he gets home! But then I wonder wat the surprise is?. Hmm I guess I just have to wait. I got out a bottle of water and went to the living room and sat down.

Sigh. When are they coming ho-"BUBBLES!" Screamed an angry Buttercup at the door with Blossom frowning. "H-H-H-Hey gurls!" I said smiling but failing.

"Where were you?" Blossom asked still frowning. I sighed. " I came back home cause Boomer left and I didn't wanna wait for you guys so I just left." I said telling everything. Hey I never tell a lie…..ok maybe once….FINE

I'LL ADMIT IT! I lied 2 times to taka-chan. Cuz well he kinda ask- Ugh I'll tell it later. I turned to Buttercup who seemed to calmed down a bit and sat down on the couch. "Bubbles don't let it happen again…" Blossom said sounding rather quiet.

What's wrong with Blossom? She's like quiet now. "um. Blossom? You ok?" I asked with concern. "I'm fine…" She said and flying to her room upstairs.

When I heard Blossom's door shut I turned to Buttercup to get some answers. "What's with Blossom?" I said. Buttercup looked at me. " What do you mean?" She asked sounding confused.

"Well she's rather quiet." I said. "Idk.." Buttercup said while turning the T.V on. I sighed. "Maybe it has to do with Brick?" I said taking a sip at me water. "Idk…maybe." She said changing the channels.

"Do you think they're like da-Suddenly the doorbell rang. Buttercup looked at me. "I'm not getting it!" Yelled Blossom from upstairs. I sweat dropped. "Well looks like your getting it, bubs." Buttercup said turning the T.V off and walking into the kitchen. I sighed. "Fine." I got up and walked to the door.

I opened the door but saw no one in sight. "hmm. I guess its those trou-Then I heard a small barking noise. Huh? I looked down and saw something that made my face light up in excitement.

**Ok thts the end XD anyways plz review and tell me wut you think about it and if I should continue it or not. PLZ REVIEW! You know you wanna XD haha anyways oh and if you review you get free…...VIRTUAL COOKIES & MUFFINS!**

**Butch: lame…-_-"**

**Candy: HEY STFU! **

**Brick: IT'S A PARTY IN DA US-**

**Candy: I SAID STFU OR ELSE I'LL FEED UR TONGUE TO DA DRAGONS!**

**Brick: O.O**

**Boomer: MY LIL PONIE IS SKINNY AND **

**Candy: ^.^ BONIE!**

**Boomer: ^.^ **

**Brick: -.-" **

**Butch: no fair…Boomer didn't get shutten at by Candy**

**Candy: Cuz Boomer is like da best bro outta all you peeps**

**Brick & Butch: HURTFULL! T_T**

**Candy: Ah suck it up -.-" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy: IM SOO *beep* SORRY! **

**Butch: LANGUAGE CANDY LANGUAGE! **

**Candy: WTF? LANGUAGE MY ASS! .**

**Buttercup: LOLZ! XDD**

**Brick: Anyways! **

**Blossom: EEP! OMFG I JUST SAW HOT GUYS!**

**Bubbles: WHERE?**

**Candy: -.-**

**Buttercup: Boys are gay…**O.O Where's da hot guys Blossom?****

**Blossom: XDD **Next to Candy!****

**Candy: *turns around* O.O WHOA! HOLY COCONUT CRUNCHIES!**

**Bubbles: Wtf? I CALL DA ONE WITH BLUE EYES! ^.^**

**Buttercup: I GET ZERO!**

**Blossom: I GET OZ! ^.^**

**RRBZ: . …..*looks at me* **

**Candy: *has a dreamy look * …wait wat? O.O**

**Brick: -.-**

**Boomer: dammit our lil sis is gonna get a bf..T.T**

**Butch: OVA MY DEAD BODY! .**

**Candy: why? T.T I CALL IKUTO! :3 **

**PPGZ & Candy: ENJOY DA STORY!**

**RRBZ: . GRRRR**

**Ch. 2 Puppies! XD**

**Blossom's POV**

I sat on my black/pink polka dot bed listening to my ipod touch. I was listening to _Don't Trust A Hoe By: 3OH!3 (__**LUV DAT SONG!**_) I started lip singing the song when I heard the door bell ring.

"IM NOT GETTING IT!" I yelled pausing my music and looking outside my window to see who it is. But I only saw a brown basket with a yellow blanket on. Weird. I sighed and went back to listening to the rest of the song. Suddenly I felt my eyes starting to get heavy. So I just fell asleep listening to my music.

_**~2 hours later~**_

I woke up with something wet licking my face. Wtf? I opened my eyes and came eye to eye with a flaming red puppy that had familiar dark red eyes. I looked at the puppy with a blank expression on my face. The puppy started to wag its tail and lick my cheek. I giggled quietly and picked the puppy up. He looked at me in the eye. I swear I thought I saw an I-Cant-Believe-It's-You type of eyes.

I smiled at the puppy then I heard someone outside my door giggling and laughing. Then my door burst open and in came in my sisters Buttercup and Bubbles with two puppies that had familiar looking Green and blue eyes.

"Finally your awake Blossom!" Bubbles said smiling and hugging her puppy to death. I sweat dropped and smiled at Bubbles. Poor puppy. "Anyways, meet our new pups" Buttercup said picking the green eyed puppy.

I had a serious look on. " No. Gurls we can't keep them. What will the professor say when he gets back?" I said. Bubbles was about to cry and Buttercup just glared at me.

"Come on leader girl! The professor won't mind!" Buttercup whined. It's kinda strange cause she never whines. "Aw come on Blossom! Look at the puppies eyes!" Bubbles said showing the red eye puppy to me. Blossom don't look at its eyes don- DAMMIT I LOOKED AT ITS EYES AND THERE SOO KAWAII! "FINE! We can keep them!" I said taking the red eye puppy outside me room….

**Buttercups POV**

I took my dog, Midnite, ya so wat? I named him that! Anyways I took him to my room and let him roam around my room. He started chasing his tail and suddenly tripped on his own feet and landed on his face. I laughed quietly and picked him up on his feet.

Which again started chasing his tail. I sweat dropped and put my ear phones on and started listening to _**Eye of the Tiger by: Survivor**_. I was soon tired and my eyes kept closing but I kept opening them to check on Midnite.

Suddenly my eyes were already closed and I was to lazy to open them. But then I felt something jump on my stomach. I tried pushing the thing off but it just licked me face making me open my eyes and came face to face with Midnite who was smirking.

HOLY COCONUT CRUNCHIES! O.O His eyes are like those types that have I-Love-you type. Why would a dog love me? Like seriously? Anyways! I'm bored and Blossom has to go make dinner or we might go out and buy. Sigh. Then later I heard a _**BANG **_I quickly looked and saw that Midnite banged his head on the wall. I laughed my ass off when he tried getting up.

"Woof!" He said jumping on my stomach again and licking my face. I laughed and petted his head while he wagged his tail.

"_We will, we will, ROCK YOU!_

_We will, we will ROCK YOU!_

_SOCK YOU! Ahah Butterc- I answered my phone. _"Yo? BC here!"

"Hey BC! It's me Ryan! You know that party that Himeko is having at her crib this Friday?"

"Ya?" I said sitting up. Midnite jumped off my bed and looked at me. While tilting his head to the side.

"Well…I was wondering if you wanna go with me?…I understand if your busy." I felt my self blushing. "Um..Ya I'll go with you…Wat time?"

"'really? Great! I'll pick you up around 5?" I smiled but then I heard Midnite growling. I shrugged. "Ya sure!"

We said goodbye to each to other and hanged up. Midnite then jumped on top of me and started licking my face. I laughed and picked him up and set him down on the ground.

I sighed and walked out of me room. Midnite followed me. As I was going downstairs I heard Bubbles giggling. I peeked in her room. She was talking on her cell while Lightning (her puppy) was just growling away.

Midnite ran to Lightning and started barking at each other and growling. Weird how dogs communicate with each other.

When I walked downstairs Ember, (Blossom's dog) was taking a nap on the couch. I sweat dropped and walked in the kitchen with Midnite following me.

**Midnites POV**

DAMMIT BUTTERCUP! Me want a cookie! I want a cookie! I started whimpering to get BC's attention. She turned around and looked at me with those hot sexy lime green eyes making me start drooling. "What?" She said a bit irritated.

"WOOF!" I barked. I WANT A COOKIE! Buttercup had a puzzled look. I walked to the pantry and started barking. "What you hungry?" She asked walking in the pantry.

I nodded and started wagging my tail. She sighed and looked around. DUDE! The cookie jar is right there! I was getting a bit pissed off.

Stupid ass monkey! Why does mojo have to turn us into dogs! we're RowdyRuff BOYS not RowdyRuff Pups!

"um….here I'll just give you a cookie cause we don't have anything else…" Buttercup said grabbing two cookies for me and herself. She gave me my cookie and munched on hers.

As I happily ate mine Buttercup already went back to her room. Probably talking to the dumbass Ryan. Stupid Ryan. Wait until I show up at the party this Friday. (smirks)

**Embers POV**

I woke up from my AMAZING nap. I dreamed I was still in my self human form kissing Blossom at the park by the fountain. As I was walking back to Blossom's

Room I saw Butch (Midnite) munching on a chocolate chip cookie that Buttercup gave him. Motherfucker. I want a cookie. I quickly ran upstairs to Blossom's room.

As I entered the room I saw Blossom on the computer chatting with her friends on Facebook. Ah Facebook, my all time hacking place to hack. Very easy though.

I barked trying to get Blossom's attention. She turned and smiled at me with her beautiful smile that could probably light up this whole damn world. "Guess what, Ember! I'm going to the party with Cj" She said happily. Whoa whoa whoa!

CJ? HELL NO! NOT ON MY WATCH! She got up and went downstairs. That's it I better transform bk. A red light was surrounding me and I turned bk into my normal human form. "thnx god Mojo gave us tht potion for us to turn into human again" I said. I heard footsteps coming up. Shit! She's cumin! I hid inside Blossom's walk in closet. But left the door a bit open. Blossom turned to the closet. Oh shit! She saw me. I went deeper into the closet.

"Who's there?" she said coming closer. Damn! Go away! Shit! I pushed the door open n suddenly I fell ontop of Blossom.

She went wide eyed. I did too. Damn…"b-b-brick?" I smirked. "Ya babe?"

She glared n pushed me off of her. She got up n glared even more. I stood up n faced her. I swear I thought a shade of pink was forming on her cheeks. I smirked again.

"Wut are u doing here?" She asked me not looking directly in my eye. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me in the eye. "For u." I said as I was looking at her hot pink eyes.

She blushed n stared in my blood eyes. I leaned in to kiss her. She blushed even more. My lips crashed onto hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist pushing her onto me.

She was trying to push me off but gave up n wrapped her arms around my neck. Damn she's a good kisser. Wat about her being in bed? Hehehe :3 No brick! don't!

I calmed my self down n kissed her cheek. She blushed. She's cute when she blushes. Hmmm maybe she has feelings for me. Then all of a sudden I just hear a _SMACK_! My cheek was red. . WTF?

I looked and saw Blossom glaring at me. "Why did u kiss me?" She yelled. I shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted to kiss u. Why is tht a problem blossy? It felt rlly good for u to kiss me back."I said as I smirked in victory.

She blushed n sighed. "Wat do u want from me?" She asked. "Since theres a party at Himeko's crib why not go with me as ur date." I smirked. She went wide eyed n blushed.

"fine…" She said quietly. "Wat was tht? I didn't quite hear tht." I said. She blushed even more. "Fine! I'll go with you to the fckin party." She said glaring at me.

I smirked n kissed her cheek. "I'll pick u up around 6" I jumped out the window n ran.

I made sure blossom didn't look. DAMMIT! Why did I just jump off the window! I went back to my puppy self.

-.- dammit mojo I hate being a puppy. I ran bk to the house n whimpered. The door opened n I went inside. Hahah XD I luv being a puppy! Forget everything I said about hating it!

**THE END XD gomen I just had to stop it there XD lolz anyways till nxt time!**


End file.
